QCMod Wiki
Welcome to the Quantum Circuits Mod wiki WARNING: THIS MOD HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED. DO NOT USE. WARNING: THIS MOD HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED. DO NOT USE. WARNING: THIS MOD HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED. DO NOT USE. QCMod is a quantum computing mod for Minecraft. It lets you build quantum circuits that can be plugged in to redstone circuits. It is a real quantum circuit simulator. Minecraft is a virtual 3D world that looks and works somewhat like lego. Here's a link to the official Minecraft forum thread. Here's a link to the Curse mod site: http://minecraft.curseforge.com/mc-mods/quantum-circuits-mod/ Click here to get started Features - Lets you build free-form circuits. Cables are used to transmit particles (photons) over any distance. Even cross-dimension. - Gives you complete freedom when composing multi-gates. All gate-combinations are allowed. The set of gates are universal. - Compatible with redstone circuits. Classical information can be converted into quantum information, and vice versa. - Efficient simulation. Efforts has been made to calculate and evaluate gates as quickly as possible. Current (videos) Stress test Schrödinger's Pig Category:Browse Site Index Mod Info and Tutorials Blocks and Items Circuits and other Hardware Adventure maps The Herobrine Challenge Real time quantum circuit simulation (overview of the system) Downloads and Copright Info Other Brain Workout (side project) News '2014' April 4 There will be no more updates here. Instead they will be on the minecraft forum and in the changelog on curse (where the files are hosted now). This will only be a place for tutorials and stuff. The curse site is now the main site for the mod itself. //QCBot March 11 We're mostly working on the 1.6.4 version because most modpacks use that version of minecraft. There will be a new version very soon. I'm finishing the courses now. A will get new videos with the updated graphics in them, and better audio. B is done. C is pretty much done, except for the exam. D is very short, and will remain so. I am also going to do a second proof reading of them all, and wrap things up properly. // QCBot February 8 Gonna release a new 1.6.4 version soon. We're still focusing on 1.6.4 now because of modpack compatibility. //QCBot February 8 I'm currently working on support for 1.7.2. It is going very smoothly because the advanced code we use is pretty self-contained (it basically just takes some in-data from MC then run by itself). the blocks and items has already been fixed, and most of the core stuff as well. I will probably convert all the code this weekend, but I will have to beta-test it for a while before releasing a new version. // QCBot February 4 The programming section has been re-written. It's hopefully a bit more clear now. The source code itself will be hosted in the curse site repo when we get that in order. No more zip files in other words. This will likely happen sometime after the 1.7.2+ update is done. // QCBot January 31 Doing some serious work on the matrices and vectors now. We have added a new gate - a programmable phase gate. It is in 2.0.7 but has a very crappy GUI and we're not clear about what it does, and how you should use it. I've added a new GUI now and will show some circuits and stuff on the wiki (at some point). It will be "officially supported" in the next version, and get a tutorial and a crafting recipe. //QCBot January 28 We're on curse now! Site is set up and everything is ready to go. Just need some additional approval by the mods (I think it's for the files, the project has been approved already). Gonna add the sources to that repo in the future, instead of releasing them as a zip file. //QCBot Version 2.0.7 is out now, but its waiting for approval as we speak. It should be available today I think. //QCBot January 26 I have added a "workshop" section under the tutorials and made a very simple workshop where you learn how to implement a quantum key distribution protocol and encryption in Minecraft. It does not require any quantum computing knowledge, so it's a good way to start building circuits. At least after you've done the first course so you understand how the various blocks work. //QCBot January 19 Byamarro has joined the crew as an artist, and promoter, and other stuff. As a concequence of this, we will be updating the textures and add some promotional art (like the mad scientist image). There has also been a bunch of code changes. The gates works slightly faster. There are new gates. Particles will now pass through link gates and continue. We have also added a config file and started making it a bit more flexible when integrating with other mods, and I have begun working towards a mod API. There may be an update before the 1.7.2 version of forge is out, that supports the latest recommended forge version for 1.6.4, but that depends on how long it will take for the 1.7.2 one. // QCBot Januari 7 There is a new forge version for Minecraft 1.7.2. It is not the recommended version yet, but when it is I will update the mod. //QCBot '2013' December 30 Gonna finish course C soon. Things have been slow during christmas, with house guests and everything, but I'll get going again after new years. Gonna check on the forge progress as well, and whenever the new Minecraft version is supported I will port the mod. Cheers // QCBot December 12 Courses A and B is now complete, with answers. Doing some extra proof reading, but they seem fine. I am focusing on getting the educational material done now. It is the most important part. This mod is now out there, and people who want to learn about quantum compuing through Minecraft will find it. I therefore don't think it's worth promoting and doing videos of "cool stuff", as that seems to attract mostly people that wants to see what others are doing, not learning to do it by themselves (which is really the purpose of this mod). 10 views on a tutorial video is worth more then 10 000 on a features video. At least to me. Since there are no bug reports coming in, or any features I can think of that should be added right away, I might wait with the next release until forge is updated to 1.7.2. There are some new stuff in the dev version atm., such as being able to move particles through link gates, and there is a new recommended forge version, so maybe one update more before that. We'll have to see... //QCBot November 29 Finished my first adventure map. It is a series of math puzzles taking place in some old ruins on a tropical island. Gonna clean it up, add some extra signs, add a short intro video then upload. It will be in a new section called simply "adventure maps". //QCBot November 26 Added an intro video. Working on the courses under Info and Tutorials now. Still working on adding the rotational gates but this wiki stuff took some time away from that. //QCBot November 23 Wiki created today. Still needs work. It will probably take a week or so to clean it up and make it look a bit better. //QCBot Crew We are the people working on this mod: Byamarro (Michael Kurowski) - Art "I'm making websities and art for money. I have a very wide range of interests. I was a texture artist in a few projects. I was also the leader of a few minecraft projects (mainly unique types of servers). I'm creative, always trying to do something that never was done before. I'm also a perfectionist, if I'm doing that I want to do then I try to do it best as possible. Sometimes I do something and can't finish because most things are never finished for me." DennisMcKinnon - Technical design, algorithms, advice. " I am researching a topic called Quantum state tomography. It is a process by which you have a source generating a quantum state and then you use particular measurements to determine what the state it is outputing is. (Technically I'm working on optimizing this process.) I did my undergraduate in Math and physics and am now a math graduate student with a strong interest in physics. And I have taken several scientific computing courses." JamtlandOutdoors "QCBot" (Andreas Olofsson) - Programmer. "I studied math and some physics in school, and I like to write programs. I've been programming in C/C++/Java/etc. for about 15 years. Category:Browse